


Don't Wake Daddy

by a2zmom



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Bondage, Community: open_on_sunday, Drabble, F/M, Humor, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-14
Updated: 2008-04-14
Packaged: 2017-10-13 12:13:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/137223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a2zmom/pseuds/a2zmom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>written for the Open on Sunday community. prompt was Tragically Hip song titles.</p></blockquote>





	Don't Wake Daddy

Spike tried to keep quiet but Dru's ministrations were making that increasingly difficult. When she ran her nails up the underside of his balls, he let loose a long string of ecstatic curses.

Immediately, the bed dipped next to him and the formerly sleeping additional occupant gave them a long, measured look.

"Having fun, Dru?" Angelus enquired.

"Yes, daddy."

"Want to have more fun?" he smirked, while cupping her breast.

The two of them left the room without a backwards glance at Spike, who was chained hands and feet to the bed, cock pointing straight at the ceiling.

"Fucking wanker."

**Author's Note:**

> written for the Open on Sunday community. prompt was Tragically Hip song titles.


End file.
